deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Group
Spetsgruppa "A", also known as Alpha Group, or Alfa, whose official name is Directorate "A" of the FSB Special Purpose Center, is part of FSB or Federal Security Service which is what replaced the KGB but also acts like the FBI. Alfa Group was founded in 1974 in the Aftermath of the Munich Olympics. It was hoped that the Soviet Union's capacity to defend against a terrorist attack would increase significantly with the creation of this unit. Originally this special-purposed counter-terroism unit was involved in delicate operations that necissatated its members' unique skill set. Such as the 1983 highjacking of Aeroflot flight 6833 hijacking. Its use would expand into more military oriented and less counter-terroism focused operations in the Soviet-Afgan War. Most notabally their participation in the assassination of the Afgan President. This marked the start of the Soviet Occupation of Afganhistan and the group's extensive involvedment throughout it. When the Soviet Union colapsed Russia became a target for terroism since then the group has had extensive counter-terroism efforts, such as various hostages rescues such as the 2004 Baslan School Siege where they rescued over 800 hostages at a school (300 hostages died in fire at the very end), as well as tracking down various terroist figures. During this time the group has also had extensive involvement in various conflicts involving Russia. Such as the Chechen Wars, South Ossetia War, Civil War in Tajikistan, and several others. Alfa Group's main role is currently counter-terroism, though they still continue to be involved in every major conflict involving Russia. They ae capable of parachuting and various other things similar to that. Alfa Group is rigorously trained and can operate behind enemy lines for long periods of time. Battle vs. GSG-9 (by Tomahawk23) In the crowded streets of Berlin, a GSG-9 team is sent to capture Russian intelligence agents operating in Berlin. The Alfa Group members are believed to be in a large building in the metro area of Berlin. The GSG-9 team is on the roof top a couple rows buildings directly infront of it. One member is closely watching the Alfa Group members with his scoped G36C. One Alfa Group member is looking out the window drinking his coffee, he sees the GSG-9 sniper and instantly runs into the other room to get his equipment, as he does that the GSG-9 sniper takes a shot at him, as the bullet goes through the air at 6,336 MPH the Alfa Group fourth in command yells "WE'RE UNDER ATTA!!!" right before he can finish his sentence he is dropped dead in the head. "They know we're here go go go!!" shouted the GSG-9 sniper. The rest of the GSG-9 team repels into the building. An Alfa Group member quickly tosses a grenade from the corner, the GSG-9 second in command kicks it right out of the window the second he lands into the building. They quickly move in a tactical formation into the next room, where they are quickly greeted by a large amount of fire from Alfa Group. They take cover behind the walls. Alfa Group starts to shoot at the walls. "These walls aren't thick enough to hold out for long, we've got to take themout now!" said the lowest ranking GSG-9 member. The GSG-9 third in command tossed a stun grenade, the grenade quickly exploded, Alfa Group members blind fired their weapons to keep the GSG-9 from shooting back. The Alfa Group leader throws a grenade "FIRE IN THE HOLD!!" he shoughts to his comrades. "GRENADE!!" says the GSG-9 third in command, he jumps on the grenade to save his friend's lives. "Grab the PKM!!!" said the Alfa Group leader. "Yes Sir!!" says the lowest ranking Alfa Group member. He rolls out of cover to get the PKM to his right. The GSG-9 leader blind fires shooting him in the leg. He just manages to get to cover. "Blind Fire!" says the GSG-9 leader. He grabs the PKM. The GSG-9 second in command hits the PKM by blind firing. The PKM is going to explode in seconds. "Fire in the Hole!" shouts the lowest ranking Alfa Group member. he throws it to the GSG-9. The leader quickly picks it up and throws it out the window. "We don't have much cover we've got to move up the stairs" says the lowest ranking Alfa Group operator. "But the sniper?". "It's either him or them. Let's move!". The Alfa Group members quickly move up the stairs, the second in command throws a grenade down the stairs to slow down the GSG-9 team. As the Alfa Group members move up the stairs in formation, the leader is too tall, his head sticks just an inch above the window. The GSG-9 sniper quickly takes him out. The Two others quickly duck their heads in shock and anger as his body slowly falls to the ground and the blood wipes all over the walls. The GSG-9 team comes down the hall, he turns the corner, he and the Alfa Group second in command have their sights locked onto each other, the Alfa Group member pulls the trigger on his AN-94 first and swiftly puts one shot into his neck. He is quickly gunned down by the GSG-9 leader with a G3. "Shit Shit Shit Shit!!!" shouts the Alfa Group second in command. The GSG-9 leader takes a shot at his legs from the bottom of the stairs, he just misses as the Alfa Group operator backs up the stairs. The GSG-9 second in command comes up the stairs with his Remington 870 with the Leader infront of him. Right at they come to the top, the second in command fires 6 shots with his Saiga 12, the GSG-9 operators duck down as he walks backwards. As he walks backwards he passes by a window, the GSG-9 sniper quickly takes a shot and barely misses, the bullets goes right infront of him hitting the skin of his nose. The GSG-9 leader quickly realizes he is out of ammo and switches to his Glock. He carefully comes up the stairs, he sees the Alfa Group operator and takes aim, the Alfa Group operator and GSG-9 leader both fire a the same time. The 9mm bullet doesn't penetrate the Alfa Group second in command's body armor, but impact forces knocks him on the ground. The shotgun blast blows the GSG-9 leader's head right off. He tosses a grenade down the stairs, the GSG-9 operator grabs it and throws it back at him, right when he sees it, he shoots it with his Saiga 12. Five pieces of sharpnel hit him. One in the leg, two in the chest, one in the arm and one in his helmet. His helmet and body armor save him. He realizes he is out of ammo and switches to his Makarov. As he gets up while moving on his back, the GSG-9 sniper sees him and takes a shot. Right as he gets up, the shot barely misses his head and hits his arm. The Alfa Group operator screams in pain. He tosses his gun into his other hand while moving away from the windows. Right then the GSG-9 operator comes up with his Remington 870, right before he can take the shot, the Alfa Group member shoots him right in the neck dropping him instantly. The Alfa Group member moves under the windows against the walls to get down the stairs. Where he grabs his former comrade's An-94. He moves back up the stairs. He throws the Saiga across the room, the GSG-9 sniper quickly puts his sights on that, right before the GSG-9 Sniper can react, the Alfa Group second in command pokes his head out of the window and with his AN-94 puts a shot into the GSG-9 sniper's head. WINNER: Alfa Group Expert's Opinion It would be unfair to say that the battle was no contest, but it wasn't a very difficult task either for Alfa Group to beat the GSG-9. When you take a paramilitary group and put it up against a military group, the military group will always win. Why? Because if you're put in a situation where your life is at stake, there's no room for error. Every action you take is measured to the millimeter for perfection, and that's what your success relies on. The GSG-9 mostly deal with hostage situations where the people most at stake are the hostages themselves, and they weren't prepared like Alfa Group was to take on an opponent who was ready to shoot at them first and not give an inch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commandos Marine, Sayeret Matkal, Special Air Service Regiment, and US Army Rangers (by Godess of Despair) Army Rangers Alfa Group Shayeret Matkal French Naval Commandos Special Air Service Regiment The Ranger sniper sits ontop of a building awaiting a target when his spotter points out Alfa group moving into the area. "Gamma this is bravo, we have armed targets moving into the town, orders?" his leader responds "No friendlies here besides us, take e'm out." The Ranger sniper aims his SR-25 carefully, and blasts a round into a Alfa group soldier. The Ranger sniper fires a second shot, but misses and the Alfa group enters a building. Suddenly another sniper shot is fired, and the Ranger spotter's head explodes from the round. The French operative pulled back his bolt when the Ranger sniper fires back, his round goes through the side of the scope and into the man's eye socket. The Ranger quickly turns his attention to the French spotter, who grabs the FRF2 but is pelted with sniper rounds before he could lift the weapon. The Ranger gets on his radio "Sir I have engaged several hostols, French and Russians, Jason is down and..." his sentence ends there when a shot fired from a Shayeret Matkal rams into his throat, silencing him. ---- Alfa group enters the building with caution. The man taking point suddenly falls victim to a burst of Galil fire. The rest of Alfa group light up the Shayeret with rounds and he falls down, blood pouring out of his body. Doors suddenly fling open and the Rangers burst into the room, SCARs in hand. Both teams get in cover, and both sides get into a firefight. 2 Rangers move to flank Alfa, but one member was flanking as well, and raised his Makarov faster then the SCAR, and put two rounds into the first Ranger's chest, but a burst of automatic fire killed the second. The Alfa member turned and his teamate merely smiled and the two continued to advance on the final Ranger. The Ranger popped out of his cover and fired 3 rounds of his Berretta at Afla, but he missed all shots and was riddeled with bullets before he could fire another. Alfa group regrouped and advanced up stairs to the roof of the building. The shayeret sniper readied a glock and his spotter raised a galil. Suddenly a burst of sniper rounds hit the spotter. The shayeret sniper looked around confused and was dispatched equally fast by an Alfa group sniper. Alfa group stormed the roof and upon seeing the dead, they ordered their sniper to relocate before he was spotted. Before relocating he scans the area once with his scope and spots the last Shayeret operative. He fired two rounds into the man's chest then began to move to a new location. Alfa group set up positions on the rooftop and awaited furthor orders from their captain. ---- The SASR team enter the town and catch the Alfa group sniper before he could get set up. SASR splits up in groups of 2 and 3. The frist team locates Alfa group's building. The Alfa group notices them as they set up their SR-25, and quickly gets in cover. The SASR operatives sigh and prepare to move when they spot the French and they quickly fire from their FAMAS, but the rounds never hit the sniper, and 2 of the French get mowed down with sniper fire. The last French operative fires his FRF2, hitting the SASR sniper's eye. But a sudden burst of machinegun fire from a rooftop takes out the commando and the SASR. Alfa group scans the horizon for the remaining targets and spot the last three SASR operatives entering their building. They quickly run down the stairs and fire their AN-94s at the SASR team. One burst hits a man's shoulder. The SASR team retaliates with their M4A1, several shots hit an Alfa group members head. The Alfa leader one last burst out of his AN-94 hitting nothing but the wall. He rolls into cover and draws his makarov, firing the first 4 rounds into an advancing SASR member. He fires the last 4 rounds at the SASR operative, however he doesn't hit the man and is forced back into cover by gunfire. He serches for another magazine when he sees the SASR's shadow coming closer to him. He jumps up, grabbing the SASR's M4. The two wrestled for control of the weapon. SASR head butted the Russian back, but he retaliated by kicking the rifle out of the man's hands. The SASR operative drew his pistol but the Russian had already closed the distence and punched him in the nose, breaking it. He shoved the man into a nearby crate, causing him to drop is usp. The Alfa member lifts the pistol and puts it to the man's throat. Expert's Opinion 1st:Alfa group due to their sniper rifle being surpressed. 2nd:SASR due to their weapons lacking Alfa group's range. 3rd:French Naval Commandos due to their weak assault rifle, but accurate sniper. 4th:Shayeret Matkal due to their weapons only having slight ammo advantages over the Ranger equipment. 5th:Rangers due to their weapons being the worst out of the teams. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Group Warriors